Outbreak
by rhapsodyandrhme
Summary: This was not how she expected the world to end. She expected the rapture, a meteor, the oceans to rise- but not zombies. Never zombies. Zombie AU, told in Quinn's POV. Pairings: Klaine, Brittana
1. Prologue

So this is how the world would end.

I had always expected to get through high school, go to college, become a secretary or some other menial job, become a house wife, have children, have grandchildren, and die at some far off age.

Or maybe the rapture would come, and they would all be lifted up to heaven. Or I would die in a car crash. Or a plane crash. Or some other freak accident.

I expected anything really, anything but zombies, that is.

It read like the plot of some horror movie, or video game. The usual, "government-experiments-with-bacteria-and-a-zombie-outbreak-begins." It began in D.C. and quickly spread to other major cities along the east coast. Then it hit Europe, London getting hit first. Asia was the next to fall, then South America, then Africa. Australia they had no word of, it seemed to go into lockdown.

So that, in the beginning, was the plan. Get to Australia. There were 16 of us, at the beginning. Lauren, Artie, and Principal Figgins never stood a chance. Lauren and Artie went down fighting, at least. Santana put a bullet in ever single one of their heads. She threw up later, and wouldn't talk to the rest of us for the next three days.

Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsberry, and Coach Sylvester went out a couple days after that, looking for more supplies. Only Coach Sylvester made it back alive. She told us that Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsberry had been bitten. Sue gave us more food and ammo, went outside, and shot herself. She, too, had been bitten.

So we were down to 10. Me, Finn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, and Sam. A couple of days later, the Glee group, what was left of it anyway, finally got up the courage to venture outside the choir room. The school was mostly deserted, only a few zombies still stumbled around. Venturing back out into Lima was terrifying. The town had been decimated. We stuck in a tight group, jumpy and nervous.

Finn asked to go to his house first, to see if Kurt or his parents had surprised. We all agreed, seeing as it was closest, and Burt did have shotguns and ammo. So, for the first time since the outbreak, we were out in the world.


	2. Chapter 1

We decided to break into a car to get to Finn's house. It was faster than walking, and safer. Luckily, Santana knew how to hot wire a car. When confronted about it, however, she simply shrugged and grunted, "Lima Heights Adjacent," and we let the matter drop. Santana, I decided was a lot more street smart than any of us would've judged. We were all crammed into a large suburban, when we actually began talking about our plan. Rachel brought it up first.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, brown eyes gleaming with tears. I saw Finn put a reassuring arm around her, and felt the old vestiges of jealousy that curled my lip into a small sneer. No, I thought firmly, pushing the green monster back into the depths of my mind.

"We fight." Puck said quietly, interrupting my thoughts. "We find survivors. We live." This was the longest speech he had said since Lauren's death, it had really changed him, making him become more withdrawn and quiet.

"We see if Kurt and his parents are still alive, and if not, we go to the rest of our houses, gathering ammo and supplies. Then, we find a base, and fortify it. After that…" Puck gave a helpless shrug, and my heart broken. This was the most vulnerable I'd ever really seen him.

"I don't know. We're a bunch of high-schoolers; we're not going to be able to find a cure. But we might be able to find people who can."

There was a short silence in the car. "Well sounds like a pretty good plan to me," Sam said, keeping his eyes on the road. "Woah, hold on guys, there's a bit of a…pileup."

We grabbed onto things as Sam switched into four wheel drive and winced at the thud of bodies under the truck wheels, turning down Finn's street at last.

Pulling into Finn's driveway, we all froze. What if Kurt and his parents weren't in there? What if they were dead? Or worse? Finn shook us out of our stupor by saying in a rough, low tone that sounded completely unlike him, "Let's go. Grab some weapons, no use sitting around."

We sprang into action, loading guns and grabbing extra ammo. I nearly laughed. It was scary how easily I, Quinn Fabray, the most popular girl in McKinley, when there was a McKinley, could load guns now.

Actually thinking about it though just made me depressed. Even Brittany could do it without Santana's help anymore.

As soon as everyone was ready, Finn gave a short nod and got out of the car, gun at the ready. The rest of us followed, excluding Sam, who stayed in the driver's seat in case we needed a quick getaway. Walking up to the front door, we discovered it was locked. NO real surprise there. Finn tried to open it with his key, but it was barricaded too.

After walking around the house and seeing that all the windows on the bottom floor were boarded up, and all the doors barricaded, Finn finally gave a shout, and screamed, "Kurt! Are you in the house! Mom! Burt!"

Quickly shushing him, we went on high alert, looking around for any zombies. There was nothing to be seen, until a disheveled Kurt Hummel pulled open a Window and shouted, "My god! What are you guys _doing?_"

~this is a space for a line break and subliminal messaging, darrencrissishot~

Kurt told us that to get up and down, we had to shimmy up the poles that were holding their porch upright. It was then I noticed all the foot and hand holds notched into it. From there, we had to climb onto the porch roof, and shimmy along the gutter to the window of what turned out to be Kurt's bedroom. When I clambered in the window, I saw Finn and Kurt embracing tearfully, Santana and Brittany sitting on the bed, hugging and crying, and most surprising of all, a bruised and battered Blaine Anderson sitting in a computer chair.

"Blaine?" Rachel said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" she asked, climbing through the window.

"I was here when the outbreak hit Lima." He said simply. As the rest of us climbed through the window, (Mercedes had gone and got Sam from the car) Blaine and Kurt began to tell their story.

"Blaine was here when it hit. We had the day off from school. Teacher work day. We were hanging out in my room. Dad and Carole were out back, gardening or something. We heard screams from the backyard, so we rand downstairs to see what was wrong. There weren't' that many, only three or four, but Dad and Carole were…" Kurt bowed his head.

Finn let out a gasping, choking sob and began to cry in jerky, rasping sobs. Kurt continued, voice thick with tears.

"They weren't completely gone yet, so it gave us time to run back inside and shot and lock the doors. We ran around securing windows and doors, and finally looked outside the window again. They were completely gone by then. I knew where Dad kept the shotguns so…" Kurt bent his head, dropping his face into his hands. Blaine pulled Kurt close to his side, his voice tired and raspy.

Kurt couldn't do it. I didn't blame him. I made him go into his room and I found a window that looked out onto the backyard." He paused, his throat working. "I'm a pretty good shot." He said finally.

"The next day, at around noon, when there were almost none of them around, Kurt went out and buried them while I stood guard. We've been stuck up here ever since, raiding next door houses and such…"

Blaine fell silent and the room seemed to reverberate with the quiet sound of Kurt and Finn's sobs. Kurt caught his breath, drying his reddening eyes on his sleeve.

"Why don't you all take showers, change, and get cleaned up. There's still a good amount of water left in the pipes, and we have a reserve tank. You guys seriously look like you need it. He gave a weak half smile. There was another moment of heavy silence.

"We'll go first, I guess." Mike said, standing up and gently pulling Tina by the hand, leading her into Kurt's bathroom.

Rachel shook Finn's shoulder, saying quietly to the rest of us, "We'll shower in Finn's room." No one asked to use Burt or Carole's' and no one asked why were showering in twos. Human Comfort, and to save water, I thought. Sam, Brittany, Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Mercedes, and I were the only ones left in the room.

"Well, what happened to all of you?" Kurt said at last, breaking the silence that seemed to fall much too often. When no one else offered to speak, I sighed and said,

"Well, it happened like this…"

**A/N asdlfkjasdlfj. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that. This is my first glee fic I've posted…anywhere really. I have a Klaine one shot I'll be posting soon, so look forward to that. I'll also be updating my hetalia drabbles asap. You can find me on tumblr for more sneak peeks and character insights, so follow me there at isabelene dot tumblr dot com. Hope you guys enjoyed, and I'm going to bed:]**


End file.
